Two Kinds of Chaos
by Brony at Heart
Summary: When Pinkie Pie breaks Discord out of his stone prison, she'll get A LOT more than she bargained for. Together, the couple travel to new lands, battle evil, and even meet new creatures!
1. Pinkie's Plan

**NOTICE: I decided to try something different, so-o... here you go! This take place since before Discord was- ahem, "reformed." This is more of an intro than an actual chapter, but I'll add more chapters extremely soon!**

* * *

Pinkie Pie paced back and forth, thinking deeply. She glanced over at the book on her bed she had picked up from Twilight a few hours ago and shook her head, walking towards it.

Discord had never hurt anypony. Why should he be punished for it?

The idea has been driving her crazy for over a month now. She liked what Discord could do with his magic- chocolate rain from cotton candy clouds, dancing bunnies, checker boarded walls; it all felt mutual for some reason. But why would chaos be such a bad thing?

She opened the book and skimmed the table of contents like Twilight had taught her to do a while ago.

Discord: Lord of Chaos: Chapter Nine...Page 132

Perfect. She opened up to that page and stared at a picture of a slightly younger Discord. She giggled at his small, curly beard and read through the sub-titles eagerly until she found one that said **EXPLANATION FOR PUNISHMENT**.

"Discord wreaked chaos all over Equestria," Pinkie read out loud quietly. "He took away all alicorn/unicorn magic and flight agility so as not to be defeated. Ponies seemed to be losing personality traits and becoming who they weren't, including the princesses. Animals became much bigger and smaller and threw off ecosystems, habitats, and food chains. Buildings were being vandalized and ruined, and crops became candy and junk food." Pinkie shook her head as she realized that the paragraph had ended. "So a few flipped houses and chocolate rain and you're thrown into stone for a thousand years? That's not right!" She shut the book and placed it on the nightstand, beginning to think again.

She wanted to hear Discord's side of the story. The book never mentioned anypony getting hurt! Maybe this goes deeper than she thought.

Pinkie suddenly got an idea that would get ponies thrown into jail... unless she could keep it a secret.

But she couldn't risk it.

Unless she could.

_Argh! _If only she weren't so _illogical!_ Pinkie hopped onto her bed and groaned, laying on her back. A few moments passed before she bothered looking at her pink alarm clock.

Eleven o'clock exactly.

Pinkie never stayed up this late unless she was having a good time with her friends. She suddenly realized how tired she felt and shook her head. She clicked off her lamp, sliding under her blanket gropingly. She rested her head on the pillow and sighed. "I'm going to do it," she whispered softly. "I'm breaking Discord out tomorrow."

* * *

**Enjoy the story? Be sure you leave a review and follow if you did- more coming soon!**


	2. Chaos Unleashed

**Past Episode Reference? Check!**

* * *

Pinkie stood in front of Discord's statue, her mind spinning out of control.

What would she do after she did break him out? She couldn't turn him into stone by herself! And what if he wanted to take over Equestria- _again?_ And what if he didn't? Where would he stay? With her or Fluttershy or Twilight?

No. Nopony could know about this. Not even her friends.

Shaking her thoughts away, she pulled out the one-pony band of instruments she used to force the Parasprites out of PonyVille and slipped it over her body. She sighed and looked up at Discord's horror-stricken face, suddenly feeling pity for the poor creature. She wanted him out of stone- badly. He didn't ever hurt anyone!

At least, not that she was aware of.

Only one way to find out.

She took a deep breath and began playing all the instruments at once, watching the draconequus desperately.

His chest began to glow a faint purple, barely noticeable.

Perfect.

She continued playing until the concrete slowly began to give away. A few moments later, there stood the snake-like body she knew so well. "Discord."

He stretched and yawned, hopping off the statue's base. "It's about time I was let out of there!" He looked down at the pink mare and smiled. "Pinkie Pie, I'm flattered! Miss me?"

She blushed and looked away. "I only wanted to ask you a few things," she murmured.

"Oh, wonderful!" He tickled her chin with the fur on the tip of his tail. "Fire away!"

She flushed harder and stepped back, clearing her throat. "Well, it's not exactly a question. I only wanted to hear your side of the story. You never hurt anypony with your chaos- or did you?"

He stared at her in confusion for a moment, then shook his head. "Chaos isn't used to hurt anyone. Ever."

She nodded. "I didn't think so!"

He teleported to her side with a confounded look on his face and sat in the dirt. "I'm evil-ish, but I would never hurt a single creature with my magic. It would take a lot of evil forces to make me do that."

"Then how come you were turned to stone?"

He cocked his head. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"You said fire away!" She shrugged. "And I'm only trying to clear your name!"

Clear his name...? No one has ever tried doing this for Discord. Everyone has always been afraid of him! Why would one of the ponies who turned him to stone want to help him in the first place? It didn't make any sense!

But what fun is there in making sense?

"I suppose most ponies don't like change in their life- even though that's what makes life fun." He frowned. "Change is important in life. It's one of the most common feeling you can get."

"Then it isn't fair!" She shook her head. "A few chocolate rain clouds and you're labeled for life. It isn't fair at all!"

"Why are you standing up for me?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'd rather have you rule Equestria. You make life a lot funner, and the chaos makes me laugh!" She smiled.

Taken back, the draconequus' eyes widened. "You'd rather have me rule Equestria?"

Suddenly realizing she had made a mistake, she shook her head. "No. I mean yes. I mean- yes, but... I don't want to get in trouble, and I don't want to get you in trouble, either. So... um..."

"But... you would rather have _me-_" He pointed to himself as he stood up. "_Discord,_ the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony, rule Equestria instead of Celestia and Luna? And what I do makes you _laugh?_"

"Y- Yes..." Her face turned red again. "But I want you to lay low for a while- and maybe replace that statue if you can?"

Someone _does_ appreciate his work! Holding in his happiness and confusion, he nodded. "Okay." He summoned a new statue exactly like the one he had just been in its spot and shook his head. "But I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why would you want to clear my name? Don't you hate me for what I did to you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not! Do you want me to hate you?"

"No!" He blushed. "No, of course not."

Pinkie grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."

The two turned red and looked away from each other. "I guess I'll have to lay low for a while," he commented after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yea. I don't want you to get caught again." She looked at him with a serious look on her face. "And promise me you won't get in any trouble."

He nodded. "I Pinkie Promise."

She grinned devilishly. "Do the motions."

"Oh, pfft- fine. Cross my heart, hope to fly which I can do already, stick a strawberry cupcake in my eye." He flew a few inches off the ground and summoned a pink cupcake, smearing it over his right eye and making Pinkie giggle.

"Good." She looked around. "Where are you going to stay?"

He tapped his chin as h made the mess on his face disappear. "I have a... special place in mind."

"It won't get you in trouble, will it?"

"Oh, goodness, no! I plan on keeping my Pinkie Promise- I know how serious you can be about things like that." He rolled his eyes jokingly with a slight smile on his face.

Pinkie grinned. "Okay. I have to go now- I said I was only delivering a cake."

"I got it." Discord snapped, and Pinkie was suddenly standing at the counter in Sugar Cube Corner alone.

She sighed happily. What she did was right.

She could feel it.

* * *

**Enjoy the story or have suggestions? Follow/Favorite and tell me what you guys think in the reviews- I LOVE hearing from you guys!**


	3. Babble: Queen of Illusion and Possession

**WARNING: PLOT TWIST!**

**Oh. And I should've mentioned this earlier- I don't own Hasbro or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

Discord looked around his old tree house in wonder.

What had happened to it? Where were all the checker boarded walls and staircases leading to nowhere? And what about the doors? Where were _they?_ The entire thing was just wood- like any other old tree house!

Had someone somehow renovated it, or does magic just always expire after a thousand years...?

He shook his head with regret and recreated as much as he could remember with ease. He smiled at the chaotic scene. This was always his home away from home. This is where he came to escape from reality and pressure from the real world.

This was the spot where he made the decision that would change his life forever.

Shaking the thought from his mind, he walked up the one staircase that lead to what he remembered was his "idea spot."

Walking into the dull, irksome room, he tapped his chin and summoned a bed on the ceiling with a blue and green checkered cover.

He never knew what it was with him and checker board patterns. He just liked them- a lot.

Then he made a purple vanity with a pink vase of dead sunflowers appear in the corner of the room, and a window on the floor. He added turquoise carpeting and made the walls become striped with different shades of orange and yellow. After a few more finishing touches of what he thought made everything perfect, he looked down at the window. The EverFree Forest was a gloomy sight, but he promised Pinkie that he wouldn't get caught. He made the window disappear with a sigh and looked around. Something didn't feel right- and for Discord, that's an unusual feeling.

He rushed downstairs and cracked the front door open, peering out with curiosity.

What were those glowing yellow dots staring back at him?

No. Not now.

He ran outside in anger, clenching his fists together tightly, digging his talons and claws into the palms of his hands. "What are you doing here already?"

An alicorn molded from black clay walked out of the bunch of trees and smiled evilly, her sharp teeth glimmering in the faint light that was shining down from the moon. "Well, well, did someone forget about our little deal we made way back when?" she asked in a dark, smooth voice.

Discord tapped his foot impatiently. "No, of course I haven't, _Babble._"

She glared at him. "Call me that again, you idiotic draconequus."

"Calm down!"

Babble sighed. "Fine, fine. But now it's time for you to pay up for that little favor."

The spirit bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming in anger. "That little favor you did for me ended up in _both of us_ being trapped for a thousand years in a cold stone prison!"

She shrugged. "It was your call."

"I never said the job had to end in me being ruler of Equestria. I didn't ask for anything close to that- you took over my body so you could be the new ruler, and you know it."

The strange creature grinned. "That's what I recall."

"You made all of this world think I'm evil- and yet, you made it worse again not long ago!" He stepped forward with a threatening look on his face. "I am _not_ paying you back."

"Either you give her to me-" She smiled calmly. "Or I'll take her by force."

Discord stared at her, unsure of what to do, then looked away. "I won't- I can't..."

"I'll give you one more week, Discord." She narrowed her fierce, transparent eyes at him. "You promised me the Element of Laughter, and now that she's that Element- she belongs to me, whether you're on my side or not." Babble laughed maniacally and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving the spirit behind.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the story so far? I'll do my best to keep on top of this daily, but I might end up uploading a little late every once in a while. If you like it, then be sure to Follow/Favorite the story, and leave a review to tell me what you think- I don't mind cleaning out my spam box every now and then! ;)**


	4. Rough Night

**Sorry for such a short chapter (if you can even consider this a chapter) but I wanted to have something uploaded today. I'll have a better chapter uploaded either tomorrow or two days from now... I Pinkie Promise! (Maybe!)**

* * *

Discord had trouble sleeping on the ceiling that night.

It was true, he had his chaotic ways, but he never tried to take over Equestria- it was all Babble's doings! And she escaped at last minute before she was turned to stone in Discord's body again. And now she expected him to pay her back?

Good Celestia! What she did was nothing close to what she said she would do.

She was the Queen of Illusion and Possession. He should've seen this coming.

Surprising enough, when someone has taken over your body, it's almost exactly like being trapped in stone- you know what's going on around you, and you can't do anything about it.

But you can escape from stone- and you don't feel all the pain and suffering you get like when someone has taken over your body.

Now that all of Equestria was against him, Discord had nowhere to go besides Pinkie. He didn't see this as a bad thing- no, not a bad thing at all. Pinkie was helpful, humorous, understanding-

Well, he could forget that last part after he tells her about the deal he made with Babble.

Maybe he _didn't_ have to tell her! Maybe he could just fight Babble off for as long as he could... but how long would that last?

"Discord, you're the Lord of Chaos! You can figure out a way out of this!" He stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Maybe I could send her somewhere, or set some protective barriers around Sugar Cube Corner..." He shook his head. "No. That's not powerful enough."

But what could he do to protect her from Babble's harm?

And why would she want Pinkie in the first place?

He let out a scream of frustration that would have broken plates, then shook his head in shame and placed it in his hands. _There's no safe way to protect Pinkie. _"I suppose I could stay with her until this whole event blows over..." He frowned. "If she lets me." Discord shook his head again and returned to his bed. "That Babble will never get through me." He puffed up his chest jokingly although nopony was around, then sighed, his arms dangling at his sides. "Unless she can. She's done it before."

He laid down feeling exhausted, then worried himself to sleep ten minutes later.

* * *

**Are you enjoying the story and want more? Be sure you Favorite/Follow the story, and leave a review if you enjoyed! (And sorry it was sort of rushed towards the end. It was eleven at night and I was tired. Blah.)**


	5. Burnt Pancakes and Panic Attacks

**SOCIAL INTERACTION! YAY! Well, here's the chapter I promised you... I've just been having writer's block, so I think I'll start posting every ****_other_**** day. Enjoy! **

* * *

Discord woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Confused, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stared in shock at Pinkie Pie looking back at him.

"Good morning, silly dilly!" Her coat and mane was charred, a strand of her fluffy hair still on fire. A plate of badly burnt pancakes was balanced on her head. "Sleep well?"

"I- uh..." He reached out and placed two talons over the small flame and put it out. "How did you get here?"

Pinkie giggled. "It really wasn't that hard. I just tried to remember some stuff I read in this book about you, and there was this quote from Luna. She said 'We used to visit a small tree house, not far from the old castle. It looked like a regular foals' fort from outside, but inside was a whole other world!' So I just walked towards the old castle and looked around, and then I found this place!"

"Huh..." He chuckled. "But what in the name of Celestia are you doing down here?"

"I made you pancakes to welcome you back to freedom!" Pinkie smiled, and stood as high as she could to gesture for Discord to take the plate.

"Oh. Uh, thanks!" He took the plate and smiled. "But are you okay?"

She cocked her head. "Of course I'm okay! Why _wouldn't_ I be okay? I burnt a few pancakes, but I'm fine!"

He laughed. "I see. Was there any syrup in that kitchen?" He followed Pinkie into the room and looked around, first at the counter top with pancake batter splattered everywhere, then at the fridge which was wide open and various items missing from their spots. "You had a blast of a time in here, didn't you?"

Pinkie giggled, then sat at the table. "Yup!"

Discord laughed as he approached the cupboards and found a bottle of maple syrup. "Well, everypony loves burnt pancakes, right?"

"Oh, just taste them!" She smiled.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on." He summoned a fork after pouring the entire bottle of syrup on the pancakes, then took ate them all in a single gulp without using the silverware. He swallowed it and smiled.

"Good, huh?" she asked. "They're a little burnt, but I added cinnamon and vanilla to the mix." She grinned back at him.

"Heh, heh, yea." He made the plate and fork disappear after a few seconds of silence. _I'm going to tell her. She has a right to know. _He sighed. "Uh, Pinkie, do you think I could talk to you about something?"

She nodded. "Sure thing! Whatcha need, Jelly Bean?"

"Well, I made this deal a thousand years ago-"

"Wait one second!" Pinkie stood up and grasped Discord's lion paw, leading him over to the table and making him take a seat in front of her. "Continue!"

"I made this-"

"Wa-ait!" She shifted her weight. "Okay. I won't interrupt again."

He bit his lower lip nervously. "Okay. So, you see, I made this deal with the Queen of Illusion and Possession, Babble, over a thousand years ago. At that time, I knew nothing about the Elements of Harmony and their magic."

He explained the rest to her, about promising the Element of Laughter, possessing him, and the late-night visit from the Queen herself.

Once he was done, Pinkie stared at him, uncertain of how to react. "I... um..."

"But I only wanted to keep you safe, so I wanted to put you into hiding." Discord tapped his talons against the table anxiously, his eyes darting back and forth. _Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me..._

"Okay..." The pink mare paused. "But what would she want a living pony for? Why not the gemstone?"

_Okay, she doesn't hate me. I don't think._ "I'm wondering that, too."

She thought for a second. "What are we going to do? I don't want to go with someone who _possesses_ other ponies!" She began quivering. "W- What will she do to me?"

"Pinkie, calm down!" Discord reached over the table and held Pinkie's shaking hooves in his hands. "I won't let her take you. I won't repay her for what she did to me, and I most definitely will _not_ let her take you- just because."

She looked down at Discord's hands as butterflies filled her stomach. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she tried to relax. "I'm fine."

He let go and grinned reassuringly. "I never knew you as one to worry and panic, Pinkie."

She blushed and smiled back. "It's hard _not_ to when you know you might be fighting for your life."

Discord chuckled. "When you put it like that, it makes you want to laugh, doesn't it?"

Pinkie nodded, then giggled as he summoned a glass of chocolate milk and pushed it towards her. She took a sip and looked at Discord appreciatively. Her heart began to thump against her chest rapidly. Why was she still blushing?!

The draconequus smiled. "Well, your welcome."

She giggled again. "Thank you!"

Discord's heart skipped a beat as he studied the party pony's face with a smile. "I suppose you could hide in the old castle."

"Don't I have another week yet?" Pinkie paused. "I mean, until Babble comes for me?"

"Just for extra precautions. She's tricked me before, and I don't want it to happen again." He grinned sadly and shrugged. "But it's up to you."

"Well, it wouldn't be much fun spending Celestia knows how long in an old castle alone, and like you said, you have been tricked before..." Pinkie bit her lower lip. "If I do stay, then will you stay there with me?"

He grinned. "Of course I will."

"Okay!" She hopped off the chair, beaming. Why did she feel so safe around Discord all of a sudden? She shrugged it off and studied her hooves like they weren't hers.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I don't know." She shrugged it off and smiled at him, suddenly knowing how she felt.

It was certain she had feelings for the Lord of Chaos.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Every good fanfic needs a shipping, right? Oh! And did I mention I love Pinkcord? I am now: I LOVE IT!**


	6. Spider Diz

**Well... sorry this came a little late, but I have a life off of my laptop, you know. (Sort of.) Again, sorry! But PLEASE no angry mobs. My friend is already mad enough at me that I proved Pinkcord being better than Fluttercord. (Sorry to you Fluttercord fans!) **

* * *

"Come on, slow poke!" Pinkie merrily lead Discord towards the castle, looking this way and that. "Are ya comin'?"

"I'm coming, Pinkie." He grinned at her excitement and hyperactive energy. The few times she had visited his statue before they had ever met made her seem this way, but he never knew she could defy both logic and physics being an earth pony.

This was one of the reasons he loved her.

And her blue eyes reminded him of the ocean- all those times he had visited the sea with Luna at his side were some of the most happiest moments of his life. And the way she looked past his strange appearance instead of fleeing in horror made him feel appreciated, and not just a monster no one could ever be friends with.

Of course, he would probably become good friends with Fluttershy if she ever learned he escaped, but would she even get the courage to try meeting him? Babble had made all these things seem impossible, but Pinkie understood.

She understood perfectly.

"Why'd you stop, silly dilly?"

"What?" Discord realized he was standing in the entrance of the castle, staring back at Pinkie. He laughed. "Sorry. I just got... lost in thought." He walked in and looked around at the gloomy surroundings, frowning. "How did the castle turn _black?_"

"What do you mean?" Pinkie had hopped up the steps, and was now looking over the side of the second floor at Discord.

"It used to be white with rosy archways, marble floors, and stained glass windows." As he spoke, the description of how the castle used to look came to life all on its own- with a little help of Discord's magic, of course. The eerie decor and cobwebs were slowly fading, becoming more beautiful and calm as his description claimed it all to be. He smiled at Pinkie's expression.

"Whoa..." Once the entire place stopped changing, she beamed. "That was amazing! But won't Babble notice that the entire castle changed?"

"No. Only the inside was effected- the outside stayed the same." He looked around, then returned his attention back to Pinkie. "Do you like it?"

"It's... amazing!" Pinkie hopped onto the railing of the steps and slid down it in a fit of giggles. "Is this how it really looked when you were young?"

"Technically I _am_ still young; I'm immortal. But young-_er_, yes."

The pink mare beamed as she looked at her reflection in the floor. "It's awesome! I wonder how many ponies it took to build this place-"

"Three architect ponies and fifty-seven construction ponies, and then of course there were the royal snobs to watch over everything." Discord looked at his own reflection in the floor and grinned. "I stayed handsome as ever over a thousand years, haven't I?"

Pinkie giggled. "How in your right mind can you remember all of this without running out of space in that noggin of yours?"

The draconequus chuckled. "I don't have a right mind. I have a left one."

"Oh, pfft- right, left, up, down, what's the difference?" She smiled. "Too many directions to remember if you ask me!"

Discord grinned at her reply and rolled his eyes jokingly. "I wanted to show you something. Follow me."

Pinkie gradually followed him up the stairs, around turns, and down hallways in odd silence until she ran into him when he suddenly stopped. "Oops- sorry!" She giggled.

"It's alright." The spirit looked back at her for a few seconds, then pushed a white brick in the wall inward. It moved without trouble, as if it was meant to do just that. The wall suddenly split into two separate walls itself, revealing a long, winding staircase that had seemed to be untouched by Discord's magic.

"Ooh! What's down there?" Pinkie asked curiously, straining her ocean blue eyes to see down the dark space.

Discord chuckled. "Patience." He summoned a flashlight in his hand and began to walk down the stone staircase cautiously. "But I'm sure that what's down here will amaze you even more than what we've already seen today."

"But why don't you just poof us down there?" Pinkie asked. "I mean, can't you do that?"

The spirit paused. "I'd prefer to see you suffer."

She stuck her tongue out at him with a grin. "I guess I'll just have to annoy you until we get down there..."

Discord whipped around suddenly with a competitive smile on his face. "Oh, ha, ha. Hit me with your best shot."

She grinned deviously. "Is that a challenge?"

"I believe it is." The draconequus simpered, then continued his way down the stairs.

"We-ell..." Pinkie thought for a moment. "Isn't staircase a funny word? You can't put stairs into any kind of case, but they're already there! The steps are already put into a staircase, but that's impossible! It's also fun to say! Staircase, staircase, staircase! _Staircase!_"

Discord had already summoned earplugs in his ears and was smugly walking down the steps without a care in the world.

"I also did this one thing to AppleJack once where I started talking about cherrychangas. Oh, boy, was it funny! I mean, come on!_ Cherrychangas!_"

Five minutes into their walk, Pinkie got bored of talking about words and began to sing The Song That Never Ends_._ "It's the song that never ends! It's the song that never ends!" And then she noticed he wasn't flinching when she screamed in his ear. She stopped talking and eyed him suspiciously, then noticed the green things sticking out of his ears and his smirk. "He-ey! You cheater!"

Discord realized what Pinkie was doing and laughed, making the earplugs disappear. "You can't do much about it now. We're at the bottom." He grinned as he stepped off the bottom steps and shone his flashlight around a dull, empty room. "So I win."

"No, I win! You cheated!" She stuck his tongue out at him, then looked around the room with a grimace. "Is... this supposed to amaze me?"

Discord chuckled. "No. What you can do down here is supposed to amaze you. Just watch." He used his powers to light up the room with an unexplainable source of light, then began to walk up the side of one of the walls. He beamed. "You try it."

Pinkie hopped up and down excitedly. "You mean you can walk on walls down here?!" She jumped onto the wall opposite of Discord and let out a squeal of joy. "This. Is. _Awesome!_"

He laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do! I do, I do! A lot!" She squealed again, and impossibly began to hop up and down on the wall. "Thanks a lot, Diz!"

Discord raised an eyebrow. "What are you calling me now? And how are you doing that?"

Without thinking, Pinkie hopped off the wall and jumped beside the spirit, and made contact with her muzzle to his snout. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away and blushed. "I- I'm sorry..."

He stared at nothing in particular for a few seconds, then returned his attention to the pink mare and grinned. "Sorry?"

She looked up and flushed harder, then returned his smile in relief. "You aren't going to go full-out chaos on me?"

It took Discord a few seconds to process what in the name of Celestia had just happened, then shook his head as his beam slowly grew. "Of course not."

The couple fell silent for a few moments, sneaking awkward glances into the other one's eyes. "Well... uh... thanks!"

"Thanks... for what?" he asked.

"For everything!" Pinkie smiled at him, then nuzzled closer to him.

Surprised at first, Discord flinched and tensed up at real contact coming from another creature- which was his reaction to the kiss, too. But then he relaxed and placed an arm around Pinkie's neck and smiled down at her. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Enjoy all this Pinkcord mush so far? Be sure to Follow/Favorite this story for more! I'm having so much fun writing this (now that I don't have writer's block anymore!)**


	7. Babble's Potion

**Meh- I got nothing much to say, but... THIS CHAPTER. IS. AWESOME. (IN MY POINT OF VIEW.) :D**

* * *

Zecora watched as the pink mare walked with the draconequus to the castle.

"What in the world could those two be up to...?" She was too stunned to speak in rhyme. As she recalled, Discord was turned to stone by the six Elements, and Twilight told her specifically: "I never want anything to do with him again!"

She began to worry; last time Discord was let out, her entire shack was literally turned upside down! She had acidulous potions burning holes in the ceiling and Giggle Gas lingering around. Luckily, her shack was easily repaired due to small damages, but now that she had important potions that could put her to sleep for more than a week...

She shook her head. She'd just have to hope for the best, and- should she tell the other five? And why was Pinkie Pie with Discord in the first place? But she saw the way he paused to look down at her- she knew that look...

But how could the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony possibly be in love with the Element of Laughter, the pink party pony she knew so well, Pinkie?

Zecora continued watching as Pinkie giggled as she walked in with him, and the way she walked so close to him.

But... how?

An Element and a draconequus, two different species, a hero and a villain.

Zecora strained her eyes to see inside the castle. Was it turning white on the inside? It was too far to tell. Maybe she would leave her hut and investigate later.

She sighed and returned to her cauldron. She attempted to shove the thought of Discord and Pinkie out of her mind, but whenever did, her eyes returned to the window again. Her friend, a pink earth pony, and her enemy, a draconequus, a... couple?

Without stopping to think, Zecora left the cooling brew in the cauldron and sneaked out the door. She slowly approached the castle, and froze whenever she thought she heard a twig snap or any signs of Timberwolves. Why would these two be together? She had to know.

She stood in the doorway, and gaped at the new decor and look of the old castle. Discord had done this? His magic was used for chaos... not small details.

That was Rarity's job.

Or perhaps Discord had changed! Of course! Why hadn't seen it before?

The only reason Pinkie would be around him was because he was different now. If he wanted to strike, he would do it whenever he had felt he had to, which would have been right away... right?

And also, how has he escaped? Another school group must have come through, but wouldn't the guards be more cautious about that now? Or maybe Pinkie had let him out...

"I wanted to show you something."

Zecora smiled. Surely he's changed. Pinkie wasn't gray, and her spirit was a joyful as ever. And an old foe that now had a friend _and_ managed to change his ways- she felt good for the both of them.

_Snap._

She whirled around, then her eyes widened.

"Well, hello there again, Zecora."

"Babble!" she cried.

Babble rolled her yellow eyes. "So I see you've given up the talking in rhyme act?"

Zecora stepped back and glared at her. "I only do that when it's necessary."

"When would that ever be necessary?" She thought for a come-back, but Babble already had something else to say. "Do you have my potion?"

She gulped. "Well, yes, but.."

"But? What do you mean by _but?_ Don't you remember our little deal a few years ago?" Babble asked, getting irritated.

"You said you'd use it in exchange for a bottle of healing potion... but whatever would you need a sleeping potion for?"

Babble froze. "I've got my reasons."

"I'm sure you do, but tell me what you want it for first." Zecora narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't want it falling into the wrong hooves."

Babble bit her lower lip. _Think, Babble, think!_ "Well, I have a nest of tracker jackers* outside my castle I should take care of, and I wouldn't like to get stung."

Zecora raised an eyebrow. "Tracker jackers* have been extinct for ten years now."

"Well, apparently not!" Babble stepped back and stared at the zebra. "I want the potion, now, Zecora. And I have a tendency to get what I want. Do you know why that's so?" She studied her face for a moment for any reaction, and continued, "I have lots of different ways to get what I want, whether it has to be done the easy way, or my own." She paused. "Now what is it?"

Zecora hesitated. She knew she was lying. It was obvious. And she knew about her "tendency to get what she wants"... it was the most vile ways you could think of! Either imprisonment or torture or... she didn't want think what else she could and _would_ do if she didn't give her the potion. But maybe she changed after a thousand years trapped inside a cat's body... almost like Pinkie Pie had surely changed Discord. Zecora had heard the legends about Babble, being trapped in a cat's body as long as the draconequus has been trapped in stone, but maybe it wasn't true! Maybe, just maybe, that had been made up so as not to scare the ponies in Equestria.

But, then again, maybe the legends _were_ true, and she had certainly not done anything to anypony... yet.

"Fine. Come with me and we shall see if the potion I have got will match your needs."

Babble rolled her eyes. "So I see it's necessary to tick ponies off by using that voice. Okay." She followed and uncertain Zecora to her leafy shack and raised an eyebrow at all the strange liquids and masks on the walls and shelves. "Nice place you got here."

Zecora shrugged. "It's cozy. Now the sleeping potion is this brew here. Be warned- the concoction is nothing sheer. Use it dumbly and you will see what the potion would do to a normal pony."

Babble thought for a moment as she stared at her distorted reflection in the amber-green brew. "And against someone powerful?"

"The amount used against him or her will need to be increased- as in an entire bottle full, at least." Zecora grimaced as she walked across the room to a boxful of bottles and returned with one. She dipped it in, and carefully screwed on the metal cap to keep it from splashing out once she placed it on a table.

"An entire bottle full, hmm..." Babble thought for a moment and took a closer look at the brew, then dipped a hoof into the cauldron. She flinched at out warm it felt and shook it. "For how long should it keep them out?"

Zecora reluctantly answered, "At least day or two, but it depends on the it or who."

"So it's pretty powerful, huh?" Babble grinned as she levitated the bottle towards her. "You should have just said that in the first place."

Before Zecora had time to react, Babble had used her magic to open her mouth a dump all of the bottle's contents down her throat.

She stood over the sleeping zebra and chuckled. "Equestria will be mine... soon. And nopony will stand in my way." Babble smirked as she raised the cauldron into the air and made her way outside. "Ever again."

* * *

**Are you guys enjoying the story? Leave me Reviews telling me I you are or not!**


	8. Love is Chaos, Chaos is Love

**It took me forever to figure out how to get this last scene just right. Ah, well. At least I got it (and it's sappier then ever!)**

* * *

Pinkie Pie yawned as she walked down the wall. "What time is it?"

Discord summoned a tall grandfather clock in front of his face. "It's past ten o'clock now. We should get to bed." He made it disappear and floated to the ground with a slight smile.

"I think that would be for the best. I'm pooped!" She stood up on her back legs and fell back to make her point.

He nodded. "Well, I don't think you want to climb up those steps again, do you?"

"Of course not!" Pinkie rubbed her eyes and yawned again as she stood back up.

Discord chuckled. "I didn't think so." He snapped, and the two were suddenly standing in a long, white-bricked hallway with at least ten separate black doors on each side. He grinned as Pinkie curiously opened a door and stuck her head inside.

She walked in and began hopping on the white-draped bed. "Ooh! It's like a hotel room! And it's really soft!"

"Well, these beds were originally for royalty." He walked over and took a seat on a cream-colored recliner, watching Pinkie hop up and down.

"Oh-h." She stopped jumping and looked down. "Hey! I can see my hoofprints in the mattress..!"

"It's memory foam." He leaned forward and felt the bed with his lion paw. "It's soft like that; it's really comfortable."

Pinkie giggled and sat down. "I like it! It's cushion-y!"

Discord grinned at her. "Yes, well, I'll... see you in the morning."

"Good night, silly dilly!" She crawled under the covers and laughed as she poked the mattress under her.

He smiled again and turned out the lights as he made his way out into the hallway. He thought about Pinkie's remark about the hotel room and made gold plaques appear on all the doors with the numbers _315_ through _335_ engraved into them. He beamed proudly at his work and reached out to open the door in front of him, then paused with his claw still on the doorknob. He looked back at Pinkie's room hesitantly.

That kiss... did that mean that Pinkie loved him? What if it didn't? Should he ask her about it? Or was it something to pay him back for what he was doing for her? Sometimes modern mares were just too hard to interpret.

Discord turned around and quietly opened Pinkie's door. He stared at the figure in the bed, already fast asleep. He walked towards her bed and watched her chest heaving up and down slowly.

This pink mare that was always so energetic was so peaceful when she slept; breathing steadily, staying in one place, not moving around and giggling and making other ponies laugh. It wasn't in her nature to be that way. It was odd to see her sleeping.

He grinned as she stirred and turned her body. He tucked a tuft of her cotton candy-like hair behind her ear with his claw, and stifled a laugh as she reached out and wrapped both her hooves around it.

"Dizzy..."

Discord's heart skipped a beat at his name being murmured in her sleep. She nuzzled his arm and tightened her grip on it. He flinched; he wasn't used to such contact, if any at all. He unlatched his arm, turning it into a teddy bear for Pinkie to cuddle with, then regrew his limb easily.

She smiled and pulled the stuffed animal against her chest affectionately.

Discord began to wonder what in the world she was dreaming about- murmuring his name in her sleep, feeling a need to latch herself onto his body. But, then again, she didn't know he was in her room.

Was it creepy that he was watching her sleep?

He wasn't quite sure- you get a little out of touch when you're trapped in stone and only have the guards around you to know what's going on. Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't.

Discord sat in the cream-colored recliner beside the bed and continued watching her sleep, thinking about the large age difference between the them.

One thousand, eight hundred sixty-two years compared with eighteen years. Was it strange? Or was it "cute," as Rarity would put it?

But did they even have something between them?

This thought kept drifting into his mind as he rested his head in his paw and watched Pinkie sleep.

If they did, should he be aware of it? Should he know what's going on with him and this pink mare that was so much alike him, it was almost like looking into a fun house mirror that he himself had created? Or was it good to be clueless? Was it good to not know what was about to happen? To leave it to be a surprise? Maybe it was for the better, but at the same time, maybe it wasn't...

Discord shrugged it off and paid closer attention to Pinkie. He knew about certain gestures that could determine if you were thinking about someone or not, and what you were thinking of them. But he couldn't figure out how she was feeling due to the thick comforter covering her body. But it didn't make sense! How could he-

Wait. Not making sense... why was he thinking of this as a _bad_ thing? What kind of demented insanity has this mare driven him to?! Not making sense was supposed to be good, right? Making sense was boring, and it kept you from having fun! But...

Not making sense...

Is this what love was all about? Getting these unusual, yet fantastic feelings, but not knowing what to make of them? Is love supposed to be making you feel confused, yet at the same time, satisfied?

Is love _chaos?_

He chuckled at the thought. "Discord, the Spirit of Love. It has a rather nice ring to it, in a way," he whispered. "I like it."

"So do I," responded a bubbly voice, giggling.

Discord blushed. "You heard me, didn't you?"

Pinkie sat up and smiled, keeping the teddy bear to her chest. "Of course I did! You didn't _really_ think I was sleeping, did you?" She giggled again.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, heh, uh, yea, I kinda... did..."

She laughed and fell back onto her pillow. "Dizzy! You're silly!" She lightly tapped his nose and beamed. "Boop!"

He smiled back and felt his stomach being tied into knots. "Okay." He hesitated for a moment. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you... I'll just... be... going to my own room," he said awkwardly. He got up to leave the room when Pinkie caught his tail under her front hooves.

"Don't leave! I like your company!" She settled under the covers again and smiled.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Hmm... okay then." He sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do.

She giggled at how inconvenient he seemed. "Are you cold?"

He grinned. "Not really."

"I am." A chill ran down her spine and she shivered. "I think it's freezing in here!"

He laughed. "Then get under the covers."

"No." She tugged at his tail, then wrapped it around herself. "This is better." She rested her head on it and closed her eyes.

Discord bit his bottom lip, then smiled. He coiled the rest of his body around her, placing his head beside hers.

He suddenly knew that he had a purpose in life, one that (surprisingly) made sense:

He had to protect the love of his life.

* * *

**Are you enjoying the story? PWEEEEZ Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	9. Evil can Never Overpower Love

**PLEASE READ IT ALL! It isn't all thoughts this time, I swear- it has mushy love and stuff, the things I know most girls out there like... I know I do! ;) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

That fool.

Babble was silently floating above the ground and making the wall black and transparent- to her.

Doesn't that idiotic draconequus realize the closer he gets to that pink mare, the harder it will be to let her go?

Ah, well. The more of a fight that he puts up, the funner it'll be to take her.

Since she's been trapped in Discord's body for over a thousand years, she knows his strengths and weaknesses, and his darkest secrets: he likes to knit and crochet checkered blankets, he doesn't melt under pressure, and it now seems he'll do anything for love...

Hm. Maybe she could use that last one to her advantage.

"I wonder how he's been able to change so dramatically in a matter of a year,"she wondered out loud quietly. "Surely this pink pony couldn't have melted him on the inside. Now he seems so... confident around her." She chuckled. "Certainly not the Discord I knew before we were let out."

She began to wonder: What could love do to you? What kind of crazy was love? It certainly didn't sound very pleasing, or even flourishing for that matter. Your heart skipping beats...? That most certainly wasn't healthy.

Babble watched as they slept together, seeming blissful to be around each other even they weren't awake. "How could it be that this seems to natural?"

Discord's ear twitched as though he had heard something, but remained coiled around Pinkie. He raised his head for a moment, then fell back asleep.

She held in a laugh.

She thought it was funny when he did that- it was ironic, really. He was so harmless, but all of Equestria thought he was a monster. Just another scab they had to deal with every time he did something wrong.

Babble chuckled. "It's beneficial being one of the only villains in Equestria those royal maggots don't know about."

Her thoughts began to drift off to her childhood nearly ten thousand years ago- her parents always telling her to never meet any other alicorn for her protection, training her how to possess other creatures, teaching her the fine art of villainous actions. Was her mother even alive anymore? A thousand years in stone (and in another body) makes things like this hard to tell. Really, it would be a devastation if her only mother had died without her even knowing it, but her ten thousand, four hundred sixty-two other fathers weren't much of a big deal. She had gotten used to them dying. Mortals' lives were usually so predictable- birth, eighteen years wasted living with parents, another four wasted going to college, getting a job you don't like, living with that for the next thirty years of your life, retirement, then death. Only a few of her fathers (two hundred ninety-one) had slightly interesting lives where they would either have jobs they enjoyed or some other questionable events, but her mother had always wanted more out of life. Forever is only so long, and eighty years for a mortal already seems like an eternity. Once you grow to be about a hundred thousand years old is when you get the slightest limp- or so her grandmother had told her. She snickered at the thought.

A loud thump startled Babble out of her thoughts. She squinted to get a better look inside, and found Pinkie wrapped in a white, fuzzy blanket.

Huh? Where did Discord go?

"What are you doing here? And why are you watching us sleep?"

Holding in laughter, Babble turned to find a glaring Discord hovering above a tree branch. "Oh, just wanted to see how you'd try to hide your crush."

He blushed, then furrowed his brows. _I knew this wouldn't be a good idea..._ "You'll never get to her. I won't let you. She doesn't deserve to live with a monster like you."

Babble snickered. "Honestly, I don't know how you can call _me_ the monster- I'm not the one who tried to take over Equestria twice."

Discord shook his head disapprovingly. Through clenched teeth, he spat out, "Yes. You. Are."

She grinned cunningly. "I am, aren't I?" She flew closer to him until she was just inches away from his face. "What are you going to do about it?" She chuckled and backed away. "You're helpless! And the sooner you accept it, the sooner that you'll realize I will get what I want."

He scowled. "But you won't."

"Oh, how so?" She smiled foxily. "Explain yourself." After a few moments of silence, she laughed. "You can't. And do you want to know _why_ you can't?"

"Because you're helpless." He swiped at her face with an eagle claw, causing three red marks to appear on the side of her muzzle.

She held it in her hoof and winced, then turned her glare back to the draconequus who was now lounging in the fork of the tree, smirking. She shook her head as a wild grin spread across her face. "Good game."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please- you don't want to see me trying to play hard."

"Go big or go home, _Dizzy._" She chuckled. "How could you think you could hide from me? And more importantly, why would you even _try?_"

He narrowed his eyes. "Because I know I can beat you. I'm stupid, but not that stupid."

Babble laughed. "I'm most certain you are. I've seen your memories and your knowledge-"

"I don't need knowledge." Discord furrowed his brows. "I've made a decision while spending time with that pink mare in there. Love is greater than any magic or force. Harmony may be strong, but love is even stronger."

She snickered. "Too bad for you- there are no Elements of Love."

"There are. All over Equestria there are- even a princess to prove it. But if you think you'll pull this off, then you must be the idiot." He paused. "I've seen things that you might not understand or even know about, and maybe I don't know too much about it. But I certainly know enough about it to defeat you. Evil can never overpower love." He raised himself into the air and summoned a door on the side of the wall where Babble was spying on him and Pinkie just moments before. He opened it and stepped one foot in, and before closing the door behind him, he whispered, "So don't even try."

* * *

**By the way, I just wanted to mention that a week from now I'll be leaving for Vermont with my family. So don't think I've gone away when I don't post for four days, but when I get home, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! :D**


	10. We Need to Leave the Castle, Pinkie

**I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! GENUINE DISCOPIE, PEOPLE! YESSSS!**

* * *

Pinkie yawned, and looked around the room. She jumped at the sound of a half-snort, half-snore in her ear, then stifled a giggled as she realized it was just Discord. She poked his tail gently and said, "Wakey, wakey, Dizzy!"

He opened his eyes and grinned as he uncoiled himself. "Good morning, Pinkie."

She hopped off the bed and shook her body. "You're a lot warmer than I thought you'd be!" Ignoring how awkward that had sounded, she walked towards the door and happily hopped out, letting Discord follow behind. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment. "I think we should go somewhere else."

She paused and turned around, then cocked her head in confusion. "How come?"

He bit his lower lip and shrugged. "Umm... This place is too... haunted-ish?"

She hesitated, then giggled. "Oh, Dizzy, you're so silly! You know that was just an old foals' tale! Let's go get something for breakfast!" She turned and merrily continued down the hall.

Discord sighed and followed her. "But... um... you know how this is so close to the tree house, why don't we go somewhere else, like, uh, Fillydelphia?"

She laughed. "Fillydelphia? Dizzy! You know we wouldn't have to do that! Can't you just snap us somewhere safe?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, not... really. That's not exactly how my powers work."

"Oh-h." Pinkie was silent for a moment. "You want to leave the castle, but it's _awesome!_ Why do you want to leave?"

Discord bit his lower lip. "Er... because this place is too old. Yea! It's too old, and we should go someplace newer."

She had stopped and was now staring at him with a blank expression. "Dizzy, I know that's not the reason. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Well..." He hesitated. Should he? Should he tell her? "I... Babble... Babble came last night, and-"

"Babble knows we're here?" Pinkie asked in concern. "She knows we're staying here?"

"Yes. I didn't think this would be a good idea in the first place- it's way too close to the tree house. But I think we should- I mean, I think we should- hmm... How should I put it?"

"Get our butts out of here before Babble comes for me and tried to do something evil?" Pinkie asked. "Maybe we should, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, I couldn't have put it better myself." He dug his talons into his palm nervously as she continued studying him.

"But where would we go?" Pinkie asked. "I mean, my friends don't know I'm gone, and they could-" She stopped short. "_My friends don't know I'm gone!_ I need to tell them! They're gonna come looking for me and I wont be there and then they'll come looking for me again and then they'll find me here with you and then they'll be all 'OH MY GOSH DISCORD'S BACK!' and then I'll need to deal with them and then they won't understand and then they'll force me to turn you into stone and then I'll be sad forever and they'll probably lock you up somewhere so you can't escape again and then my friends will be all mad at me and you're going to- um... you're going to..."

Discord just stood there, an eyebrow raised as he tried to interpret this all. Once her voice trailed off, he asked, "Huh?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOTHING BECAUSE YOU'RE A STATUE AND IT'LL ALL BE MY FAULT JUST BECUSE I DIDN'T TELL MY FRIENDS THAT I WAS GONE!"

He scratched his head in confusion and stared at her. "How will it be all your fault?"

She stopped shuffling her hooves and looked up at him. "Because I didn't tell my friends that I was gone! Haven't you listened to a word I said?"

_Or screamed,_ he thought. "I guess I can see how you would think that, but it's my fault for everything- I was the one who fell for her tricks in the first place," he pointed out. "And it's also my fault for dragging you into this in the first place. I should've been more careful and seen through her chaos. I am the Master of Chaos, for goodness sakes! How could I have not seen this coming?" He slumped down against the wall and pulled his knees closer to his chest, then hung his head in shame. "Babble is right. I _am_ the idiot here. And she's going to do whatever she has in mind to you and I won't be able to do anything about it- because I'm too stupid to know what to do. It's all my fault."

Pinkie didn't know how to react to all this. The Lord of Chaos just broke down in front of her. He himself, _Discord,_ just broke down in front of her. Too stressed. Too pressured. Too unappreciated. "Dizzy..." She walked towards him and nudged his arm. "C'mon. You know this is all her trying to get to your head." She waited for a response, but he said nothing. She sighed and sat next to him, leaning against his side and hoping for any kind of response.

Discord blinked away tears and looked down at Pinkie as she looked desperately back up at him. He grinned feebly and rested his arm around her neck, then enclosed her in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. After what seemed like forever in his arms, he finally let go and blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning closer.

He rolled his eyes, but kept a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

Pinkie leaned nearer until she was only inches away from his face. "I can't hear you," she said in a singsong voice.

Discord grinned wider, and forced his head forward until his lips met Pinkie's. He stayed in this awkward position for a few seconds, then pulled away with a proud look on his face. "Thank you."

Pinkie's pink cheeks turned bright red, but she smiled. "You're welcome! And it took you long enough to make the first move! I thought I'd have to deal with all this stuff myself!"

_What?_ Discord suddenly felt like he had eaten all the cupcakes at the Gala by himself- which he had, at one point. Did this mean they officially had a relationship? That Pinkie _did_ love him? He attempted to hold in all his joy, but even so, a goofy grin spread across his face.

She cocked her head and tapped his shoulder, then laughed at how strange he looked. "I guess we should get going, huh? I still need to tell my friends that I'm 'going away for the week,' and that they don't need to worry about me so you don't get turned into a statue again and I'll feel sad for the rest of my-"

"I get it, Pinkie." Discord's awkward grin had disappeared, and genuine joy was now shown across his smile.

She beamed. "Okay! But where are we hiding?"

He thought for a moment. "If Babble isn't able to track us down again, I think I have just the spot."

* * *

**Heh, heh, think I got a little over excited in the beginning... -_- Don't judge me. I'm just so happy that you guys are enjoying my story, and I love hearing from you! It makes me feel like I ate all the cupcakes at the Gala! :P**


	11. Leaving the Castle and Problems

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My parents made me go to K-Mart to buy my brother some "BeyBlades" (Like I know what those even are. XP) But again- sorry!**

* * *

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie said into the banana. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be away for the week. Or maybe the next month."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the voice on the other line asked in confusion.

She giggled. "That means you shouldn't come looking for me and you should spread the word to everypony else. By-ye!"

"Wait, Pinkie-"

She had peeled the banana and taken a bite out of it before Twilight got anything else out. She looked up at Discord and smiled.

"Shall we get going?" he asked, snapping up the outfit of an usher and bowing down, reaching his lion paw out to her.

She laughed and grabbed his hand with both hooves. "I think we shall!" She let go and stood up, eating the rest of her fruit and tossing the peel behind her. "You know, we only spent one night in this castle, but I think I'm gonna miss it."

"Because of the chocolate Slip 'N Slide I put in the ball room?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "You said _nothing_ about that!"

He shrugged. "You're just going to have to live with the fact you didn't take the opportunity to use a Discord original."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're evil!"

"I'm not the evil one," he said, frowning. He lead her down the stairs, slowly changing the castle back the way her found it. "Babble is."

"Hmm... I guess you're right. You know, I think I could've been good friends with her if she never took over your body and turned you both to stone for a thousand years and wants to take me." Pinkie paused. "And after you get over the fact she can do that just because in the first place."

Discord chuckled. "I suppose..." He let his voice trail off as they both stepped outside, the castle showing no sign of being changed whatsoever. "Do you want to eat something before we leave?"

"Well, I would want some chocolate milk from that fountain, but _someone_ took it away before I could even know about it!" She nudged him gently and scrunched up her nose.

He laughed and conjured up a glass of chocolate milk. He stopped walking and set it on the ground before Pinkie and placed a squiggly straw inside. "Just to make up for that."

She giggled and blew air into the straw, causing the brown liquid to overflow from the glass as bubbles. "Okay. I'm done now!"

Discord held in utterance and made the glass disappear. "Okay then! Let's keep moving."

"Okie dokie!" She smiled and continued hopping behind Discord to wherever it was they were going.

Five minutes later, a low growl made him stop, causing Pinkie to run into him. She stayed quiet, then jumped at the sound of a shrill laugh.

Discord's ear twitched as he listened for anything else, and held his arm out to prevent her from going any farther.

"So this is your little love bird?" a black alicorn asked, suddenly appearing behind Pinkie and eying them both.

He furrowed his brows and picked her up. "Who's asking?"

Pinkie frowned. "Yea! Who's a- Oh, hey!"

Babble chuckled. "And she isn't very clever either, is she?" She stepped in front of Discord and smirked.

He reluctantly set her down and stepped in front of Pinkie. "Much smarter than you."

She looked around Discord's body and studied Babble. "So-o... you're Babble?"

She rolled her eyes and grimaced. "No, I'm the Easter bunny here to give you Hearth's Warming gifts."

"Really? You don't look like a bunny!"

"Yes, Pinkie. She's Babble." Discord glared at her. "How do you keep finding us?"

She snickered. "The first place was- well, let's face it- _obvious._ And don't think I don't keep track of old friends."

"What do you mean keep track?" Pinkie asked suspiciously.

Babble tapped her head with her hoof. "Use your head. How do you think?"

Discord thought for a moment. "A tracking spell."

She nodded. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"But what do you want to do with me? Why do you want me? Why are you so determined to ponynap me?" Pinkie took a step forward with every question she asked, but eventually Discord tugged at her tail gently to tell her to move back.

Babble thought for a moment, then smiled evilly. "Well, I could always use a new statue at home." She raised an eyebrow.

Pinkie turned white. "A- A statue?"

"Babble!" Discord cried, turning paler himself. "If you even try to do anything like that, then I ought to-"

"Of course, I always have room for two," Babble added. "That is, if you try to fight against my power. Even girls can be powerful, you know."

Pinkie backed away. "No!"

"You have a sick mind, Babble!" Discord shouted. "Why would you possibly want to do something so horrible to someone you don't know? You've been in that stone prison! Why would you do that to her?!"

"Like I always say, why not, right?" Babble smirked. "And I've also decided something- I'm giving you less time to make up your mind."

He glared at her. "Either way, the answer is no!"

"Then I ought to take her now, shouldn't I?" she yelled back. She sighed. "This is only because of that little _outburst_ you had last night," she explained, pointing to the three red marks still visible on her face. "You have three more days. Use your time wisely."

"You're the one who'd use it dumbly," Pinkie spat back. She looked at the ground and dug into the soft soil. "I mean, probably use it dumbly."

She chuckled and turned back to Discord. "Three more days," she reminded him. "And don't try to hide. I will find you." She laughed one more time before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

Pinkie looked up at Discord with teary eyes. "Is she serious?"

He looked back down and frowned. "Most likely more serious than she's ever been in her life." He stared off to where Babble had disappeared at. "But I won't let her get what she wants. Not this time."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far as much as I had fun writing it! Leave me a review and follow/favorite this story!**


	12. I Love You More than Anything

**I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to write, but blame it on two words: Writer's. Block. And I think I'll try to stick with my usual two day dead line, but if you don't see the next chapter by then, just know that school is letting out (YAAAY!) and I'll probably be doing more things with my friends. Thanks for understanding guys! And next chapter in 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

"Where _were_ we gonna go, anyway, Dizzy?" Pinkie asked, hanging from a branch of a tree by her back legs.

Discord sat above her, his head against the tree and his legs dangling below. "I don't know."

"Huh? You said you thought you knew where we were going!" Pinkie pulled herself up and stared at him accusingly.

He shrugged. "We were just gonna search around some abandoned valleys, look for houses and shacks to live in til this whole thing blows over. Looks like that won't work anymore."

"No kidding." Pinkie rested her head on the tree trunk and sighed. "Do you think Babble will really turn me into a statue? Do you think she could even do that? Or was she just bluffing?"

Discord shrugged again. "I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know. But even if she were planning to turn you to stone, I wouldn't let her. You shouldn't go through that stone prison like I did just because I made a mistake. It wouldn't be fair. It would be injustice."

"Whoa- since when are _you_ all 'fairness and injustice'-y?" she asked, giggling.

Discord couldn't help but smile to himself. "Since Babble happened."

Pinkie shrugged. "Hey, are there any apples up there in that tree? I'm hungry!" She looked up hopefully at the draconequus in the tree.

He looked up and reached his lion paw into the leaves, searching around for a minute until pulling it out and revealing a strawberry cupcake. He tossed it down to her and smiled. "Knock yourself out."

Pinkie caught it and licked her lips, giggling. "Mmm... this is _better_ than an apple!" She popped the entire thing into her mouth, wrapper and all, and swallowed it down in a single gulp.

Discord laughed. "I see you weren't lying!"

"No, I wasn't! We've been out here for _hours_ now, Dizzy!" She gestured towards the darkening horizon and frowned. "Where are we gonna stay the night?"

He paused and looked around for a moment, uncertain of what to do. He finally gave up and patted the branch he was sitting on. "As chaotic as I am, I've never spent the night in a tree."

Pinkie scrunched up her nose. "A tree?" She turned to the giant oak they were sitting on and knocked on it. She grinned. "I guess it won't be that bad..."

"There's the spirit!" Discord tapped his chin for a second, and then created a pillow made of cotton candy and a blanket of taffy in his hands. "And what better way to spend the night than in luxury?"

"Since when is candy luxury, silly?" Pinkie asked in a fit giggles.

He chuckled himself. "Since when is it not?"

This made her laugh even harder for a few minutes, then she finally calmed down. She was now laying down with a regular blanket over her body and a pillow beneath her head, same as Discord. Although it was only eight o'clock and Celestia had just then finished lowering the sun and was replaced by the moon, both were exhausted for no apparent reason.

Just... tired.

"Pinkie Pie," Discord began.

"Yea, Dizzy?"

He struggled to find his words for a moment, then asked, "Do you love me?"

Shocked, Pinkie froze for a moment, blushing to herself. After a few seconds of thinking, she answered, "That depends. Do you love _me?_"

Discord furrowed his brows. "I asked you first."

She giggled. "I asked you second!"

He laughed with her. "Well... I... uh... Sorta. Kinda. Maybe. Eh... yes."

Pinkie's heart fluttered with happiness. "Then I love you, too."

Everything was silent for a moment except for the distant howls of Timberwolves that could be heard from the EverFree Forest, which was not far away. Nighttime critters began to creep out of their daytime homes and scuttled along the ground beneath them.

"You don't really think Babble could _turn_ either of us to stone, do you, Dizzy?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

He shrugged, although she couldn't have seen him do so. "As I said before, I don't know. I wouldn't believe she could, but who knows how much time she has on her hands? She could have sneaked into the old castle's library and looked around, maybe even figure out some other spells she could use against us."

Pinkie shuddered at the thought. "I'm not the one to be judgmental, but _MAN, _is she a creep! She's like... like... I don't know what she's like! _That's _what she's like! She's like something I don't know what she's like!"

Discord chuckled. "Okay then, glad you got that out of your system." He thought for a moment of what to say. "You know, being trapped in your own body is worse than being trapped in stone."

Surprised, Pinkie did her best to look up at him. "Say what now?"

"It is!" He sighed. "You're the one who's responsible for whatever your controller is doing, but at the same time you aren't. And no matter what, no matter how hard you fight it, you can't escape. It's an ever-lasting hell and you don't decide when it's over. Your controller does. And you can see what's happening, how much everypony else is suffering, and you're the one who is being feared, and at the same time, you aren't. It's just complicated. You feel the pain, emotionally and physically. And you can try to block the world out and try to escape to your thoughts, to your own mind, but then you'll be shoved out by the controller's thoughts." He paused for a moment to chuckle. "And if you're feeling brave enough, you can even mess with them, too. It's funny how this whole thing works. It would take a long time to explain it to you, or to anyone who hasn't been possessed before. To say the least, it's a million times worse than horrible."

Pinkie, holding back tears, nodded. "I believe you."

He shook his head and sighed. "It feels good to have someone to talk to."

"I know." She was quiet for a moment, then carefully got out of her bed and climbed up to Discord's branch. She snuggled in beside him while he smiled.

"Good night, Pinkie."

She nuzzled his arm. "Good night, Dizzy. I love you. More than anything else in the world."

* * *

**Well! That didn't take two hours to write! Be sure to leave a review and follow/favorite the story if you enjoy it so far. All your feedback makes me feel loved. X3**


	13. Land of the Wispies

**School finally let out, and this chapter is dedicated to all my friends that made my elementary school years feel like a fantasy. (Yup! I'm in fifth grade! DEAL WITH IT!) I love my friends like they're family, and I want to thank them for encouraging me to do my best for the past six years. See you in middle school!**

* * *

Pinkie stirred, attempting to fall asleep once more. But the sun was already shining and the darkness was long-gone. She sighed and wondered again how both her and Discord managed to stay on the branch all night long, then realized she was practically on top of him, and that his tail was wrapped around her back legs.

Huh. She must have _really_ been asleep.

She tried to think of a way to get up without waking the draconequus beside her, nut couldn't think of anything. So she lay without moving for what seemed like an eternity before Discord showed any sign of waking up. "Dizzy?" she asked quietly. "Are you awake?"

"I've _been_ awake." He uncoiled his tail from Pinkie's legs and turned his body to face her.

She giggled. "I've been awake for the past hour, silly!"

He huffed. "An hour of laying here and playing I Spy with myself for nothing? What a waste of time!"

Pinkie laughed. "How can you play I Spy with yourself? You'd win every time!"

He grinned. "Exactly!" They both laughed for a moment, then agreed silently to get out of the tree.

Pinkie looked down after Discord made the blanket and pillow disappear. "Wow... it's a long way down!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you scared of heights- or anything for that matter?"

She blew a raspberry. "I'm not scared of heights! I just don't want to fall!"

He thought for a moment. "Here." They were both standing on the ground suddenly, smiling slightly.

Discord stretched his back. "I think I know why I never slept on a tree before."

"Why's that, Dizzy?" Pinkie asked, holding in giggles.

"That was before I gave up on common sense."

Pinkie laughed. "Silly, everyone has a little common sense even if they don't know it!" She smiled and sat down in the dirt.

"Er... alright then." Discord stopped for a moment to think. "Well, where to next?"

Pinkie cocked her head in confusion. "Won't Babble find us again? I mean, with her tracking spell and all?"

"Would you rather go someplace else or stay in the same spot for the next two days?" he asked, tapping his head with a talon.

"Hmm... yea! You're right!" She giggled. "So where _could _we go?"

He chuckled and ruffled her mane. "You got it all wrong, my dear! The question isn't where we _could_ go, it's where we are _going!_"

–

Babble slipped past two guards, careful as to not let them see her. _Fools,_ she thought, smirking. _I didn't think Chrysalis would hire such imbeciles to guard the Forest._

She flew towards the Changeling Palace with ease, then entered after sneaking past the guards. She took her place in the throne room below Chrysalis, who didn't realize she was there until she spoke up. "Sister, I have come for your help."

She turned her attention away from a buzzing bee, then grinned. "It's been a while, Babble."

She chuckled as she walked closer to the throne. "Seemed even longer trapped inside that dope of a draconequus, Discord."

Chrysalis frowned. "Now you asked for help- what can I help you with?"

"Let's just say I'll need to borrow a few troops from your army."

–

Pinkie looked around the blank valley, scrunching up her nose as a tumbleweed toppled past them. "This is what you had in mind?"

Discord shook his head and smiled. "Do you think I'm _that_ boring?"

She giggled. "No! Why do you think I'd ask?"

He grinned and lead her to an empty, fallen log. "We're going to the land of the wispies. They're related to the breezies."

Pinkie gasped. "Really?! That sounds really awesome-super-crazyrific!" She paused and looked around. "But... there isn't anything around here for miles!"

Discord laughed and gestured towards the log. "The portal is in there."

She ducked her head inside. "But nothing is in here."

He appeared around the other side and ducked his own head in. "Follow me." He picked the log up and placed it so that one end was on the ground, the other in the air. He floated to the top and reached out for Pinkie's hoof with his lion paw.

She cocked her head, but gave her hoof to him anyway. He pulled her up onto his shoulders and jumped into the log- but instead of making contact with the ground, it rippled like a pond and easily let the couple through.

A blinding blue light encased them both. Pinkie shut her eyes as she was separated from Discord, and her hooves touched the ground.

She opened her eyes slowly, and gaped at her surroundings.

The grass beneath her feet was a light pink, with the occasional blue and yellow flower dotting the ground and hills. A green waterfall fell proudly in front of them, and small, colorful fish swam in the odd-looking pool at the bottom. Yellow clouds floated in the clouds above, while the sun was a fire-engine red. Pink trees with orange-brown hives attached to the branches stood taller then the Town Hall building in PonyVille, and insects that were almost like a cross between a firefly and a dragonfly flew in and out of them, some carrying things in their front legs and others carrying nothing at all. Their bottoms illuminated a short distance around their bodies with a green light.

Pinkie smiled. "It's... beautiful!"

Discord grinned, and began to make his way towards one of the trees. All the insects stopped dead as he reached it, then let out high-pitched squeals of joy. They all circled around him, almost like they were happy that he was there.

He laughed as they all struggled to lift him on the ground. "S- Stop! That tickles! I'm not that light anymore!" He laughed harder as they managed to lift his feet from the grass.

Pinkie giggled. "Dizzy! Need some help?"

The insects stopped what they were doing, dropping the draconequus on the ground. They let out shrieks of terror and fled into the hives.

Discord smiled. "It's okay, she's with me. She won't hurt you guys."

Pinkie furrowed her brows as she walked over. "Why are they scared?"

The insects reluctantly flew out of their hives, inspecting the strange pink creature that had scared the living daylights out of them.

"The wispies have never seen you here before," he explained.

"Oh-h... so they're the wispies?" She looked up at the hesitant creatures and beamed. "I promise I won't hurt you!"

Discord looked down at the pink mare and grinned. He pulled her against his body. "We're your friends. We promise."

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys! And have a great summer!**


	14. Her Army of Changelings

**Sorry for all the cheesiness in the last chapter. It was just something to tick off my friends. ^.^ Anyway, here's the new chapter, and sorry that it took such a long time to come out! I didn't have my laptop with me for four days in a row, and I'm also beginning to lose my mojo for writing this. BUT I promise I'll keep posting- it's just that I keep getting ideas for new fanfics, and I start working on those, then I never release them, and I'm just VERY UPSET WITH MYSELF! *stuffs face with Pop-Tart* Well, yea. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why would you need some of my troops?" Chrysalis asked.

Babble rolled her eyes. "You know Discord, correct?"

She recalled a past event from a thousand years ago. "Turned my Forest into candy-canes and all my troops to gum drops. Yes."

She chuckled. "That was _me._ I took over his body and attempted to take over Equestria, but those wretched Elements of Harmony defeated me while I was still in his body."

Chrysalis furrowed her brows. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. Anyway, I was sneaking into the old castle when he saw me. He asked me what I was doing..."

–

Discord walked down the path leading to the princesses' castle, but stopped when he found a black alicorn in the entrance. "Er... hello there."

Babble froze, then turned to the draconequus behind her. She smirked. "Hello."

He scratched his head. "What are you doing?"

_Aw, crud..._ She thought for a moment, then answered casually, "Well, I sensed some sort of strange tension between two spirits in this area."

Discord bit his lower lip, recalling a fight he and Luna had had a few days ago. "Maybe just a little bit..."

She snickered.

"But what does that have to do with you being here?"

She hesitated. _Hmm._ "Well, I've come here to put it to a stop. You see, I have a way to put this tension to an end- for a little trade..."

His ears perked up. "What kind of trade?"

Babble smirked. "Well, I can make this whole thing end in exchange for..." She tapped her chin for a moment, then got an idea. "In exchange for the Element of Laughter."

"Laughter?" Discord asked. What were those Elements even for? He's never seen the princesses use them! They just sat in that box between their thrones, and were never used- not once in his whole life! Maybe they were just for decoration. "Well... I suppose so."

She chuckled. "You got it, Discord."

"Wait, how do you know my-"

Before he got anything else out, the black alicorn had disappeared, and a ripping pain tore through his chest. He clutched his gut and fell to the ground, only to stand back up a few moments later after the possession was complete.

'Discord' laughed. "Oh, this _will_ be fun." She walked into the castle as she skimmed through Discord's mind.

–

"Ah- well, it's good to know you weren't dumb enough to get trapped in a cat's body for a thousand years," Chrysalis said, flying off her throne and grinning. "I wonder how those rumors ever began?"

She shrugged. "It's too hard to tell."

The Changeling queen clicked her tongue and looked around awkwardly. "Well, that doesn't exactly explain what you want my troops for."

"As you know, Discord is extremely powerful," Babble began. "And I might need quite a few changelings to take him down. And for Pinkie Pie- well, it seems he's attached to her."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "And exactly how many are you looking to borrow?"

She paused for a moment, looking at the ground. She looked back up at her and answered, "About... twenty?"

"Twenty?" Chrysalis asked. She chuckled. "I thought you'd be asking for some insane amount! Treat them with respect, and they shall do whatever you ask them to."

"Thank you, sister," Babble conveyed, smiling. "Where would I find them?"

"One moment." Chrysalis cleared her throat and shouted, "Would twenty of you scabs kindly meet me in the throne room?!"

Almost right away, twenty changelings were lined up in front of their queen, sweating with anxiety.

She simpered. "Perfect! Now you must go off with my sister for an important job against Discord and one of the Elements."

They saluted her and turned to the other alicorn, studying the strange creatures in front of her. She beamed and looked up at their queen. "Thank you."

"You said it already," she replied, irritated. "Now get out of my sight."

Babble held in a snicker and lead her small army out of the throne room.

* * *

**Thanks for such AWESOME feedback! It makes me feel twenty percent cooler! Be sure you keep reviewing, favoriting, and following for more! :D (And sorry for a short chapter. I just wanted this up to assure you I didn't stop writing. XP)**


End file.
